


Life Is Hell

by Arithena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Brainwashing, Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithena/pseuds/Arithena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is a forced slave and his master is his own father. Life is hell. Already pregnant with his second child he began to lose hope, but afterhis brother recovery in the hospital Sasuke depends on his brother to save him and his children from his evil father. Yaoi, child abuse and mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I couldn't imagining life without my children. They are the only reason I haven't attempt to kill myself, but having them adds more stress on me. I looked outside from the small basement window, it was a beautiful sunny afternoon. Most children should be enjoying playing outside, swinging on swing sets or rolling in the grass.

Unfornuatley I know that will never be my children playing outside, not with there father in the way controlling our lives. Their father name is Fugaku Uchiha. Yes, he is also my father. When I was young he began our secret sexual master slave relationship. My mother soon find out and driven herself to suicide with Itachi still in the car. She died in the car crash and my brother was put into a coma. But I have no idea if he was still alive, that was about five years ago. Currently, I'm chained to the wall by my ankle. I feel so damn filthy; I'm wearing nothing but a thin, long black kimono and nothing else.

A good view of his slave makes a happy master. It's so cold in the basement I wrapped my arms around my chest in an attempt to keep some kind of warmth. I soon heard the basement door open. I scattered to my knees and position myself into a deep bow. It's one of the rules that I have to bow down when father enters...or I get beaten.

"Get up you slut, it's me!" I heard from a small tiny voice.

I slowly looked up to see my five year old son starring me down holding a plate of freshly fixed food. Judging by the quality of the food it was my father who prepared it for me. It was an average breakfast, eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice. I do have to admit that father doesn't completely neglects me... I guess, but the freshly heated food was still strange. When I looked up again I noticed that my son was back near the door, my son... I named him Akura. He looked little like that bastard of a father.

Akura grew up watching him abuse me over the years, so he'd lost all respect for me. I couldn't blame him though I have not been a good parent to him but, at leasted I tried.

Before he exit the door he took another look at me and smiled."I hope he fucks you nice and good!" he laughed before running off. I stared at the door shocked at his language but, sighed and looked down at my belly. I rubbed my stomach, I am about seven months into my pregnancy... I promise myself that I will not fail this child like I did with my first. In a werid fucked up way, the ONLY gifted my father had ever given me was my two babies.

I stared at the plate of food. My stomach growled and my tongue was becoming moist, I was really hungry. Just a soon as begin to eat I heard another set of footsteps walk down the basement, this time is was heavier, darker it was the devil I call my father.

"It's not for you my slave."

"Its for me..."

"Oh" I lower my head down.

"Then why the food?"

"I want breakfast and a show..."

" If you put on a good show for me, you get a treat."

"..." That sick bastard pulled out a chair and pull up a table in front of him. He placed the plate on the table and began to eat his eggs. "Well boy? Get on with it!" I know exactly what he wants me to do. It isn't like its the first time this happen. I undid the rope around the kimono and stood up. I let it slip off my body completely exposing myself to my father. That same goddamn smile appeared on his face."That's my boy, filling out so nicely" he said with a full mouth.

That's my boy. Those used to be the words I wanted him to say too me, but not anymore.

"Spin around for me."(Fucking bastard I'm not your whore.)

I spin for him as he made more comments.

"You know Sasuke, you make your father proud."

Then he has the audacity to tell me to bend over and slap my ass. Cheeky bastard! After his shit meal and my 'performance', he threw me to pieces of bacon and kissed me.

"Thank you my son..." he moved his hand down my stomach. "Heh, even sexier pregnant." he laugh at the twisted expression on my face.

He pull out a silver key and undid the restraints on my ankle. "You are given your limited freedom, but only to do your chores afterwards you will report to me in the master bedroom." After I watched him leave the area I put my clothes back on and went up stairs. I start out in kitchen, the easiest room in the house, plus the smallest...

When I enter the kitchen I see Akura sitting on the counter swinging his legs. He smiled at me like a normal kid smile... its rare I see one of those from him, its kinda cute how he has the same smile as my brother and how similar in the face they are. I smiled back Akura it'd shocked me that he didn't change his expression.

"Did you guys fucked?" Sigh, well there goes the cuteness. "Akura, watch your mouth." I said sternly. "You're too young to use those words."

"Make me..." he growled. He was easy to anger. I decided to let it slide. I pick up a broom and began to sweep the dirt of the floor. Minutes went by as the angry preschooler watch my every move with a nasty facial expression, he later hopped off the counter and went off in another room. It finally gave me the peace I needed the finish off the kitchen. I moved on to do hours worth of work from cleaning the bathroom to folding the laundry.

Something in the back of my mind was telling me to look in the kitchen again, though I really don't feel like it I decided to go anyway just to make sure I didn't miss anything. I went inside to see the kitchen a motherfucking catastrophe... soil was everywhere and in the middle of the mess was my son with an empty soiled pail which still had the residue of the soil. Hours of work wasted and he knew it too. I really want to strangle him, I just don't care anymore! I want to put my hands own his neck.

"You missed a spot..." he'd smiled.

I grabbed him very hard by his arms and began to shake him. "You little bastard I outta feed you to the rats! How could you Akura! Why!?" I screamed at him. I didn't pay any attention to how hard I was grabbing him at all, anger must of got the best of me because I heard a snap. I didn't mean to but, I think I just broke his arm... Akura, like any kid in this situation begin to panic and scream in pain and terror. He held his arm and screamed for our father to come in and help him.

I begin to get scared myself, I tried to calmed him down but he keep screaming 'I'm telling, I'm telling' all over. Thats when father came in.

"What the hell is going on."

Akura ran to him and screamed the stituation, but to my surprise Akura got slapped.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at my father as if he was a mad man, Akura was in shock too. Was he actually look out for me for once, Akura was shocked by this too...he'd stop crying. Father never punished Akura before, it was usually me who recieved his punishments.

"You should know I'm smarter than that, child." He said coldly. "He have a branch hidden behind your back." What!? That faker!

"I love you, Akura. Better than that filth over there. But, don't underestimate me or I will dispose of you." He said while at the same time patting his hair. He sent him off too his room and left me in the messy kitchen with my father.

"How do you call yourself a father you can barely control your own kid..." he cruely said.

I glared at him. When since he acknowledge me also being the parent of my son."He your kid too you fucking rapist!" I yelled. "You're the one who rape me, you the one who made mother kill herself and hurt my brother, you were the one who got me pregnant twice in the roll! What kind of sick father would do those sick things to his family, and you made Akura a splitting image of you! Fucking die in hell!" I had to let that all go, my father just stand there emotionless.

But in a blank of an eye he grab the kitchen knifed and held it at my stomach.

"I can kill it now boy! And it won't be no skin off my back." He cruelly smiled. He sliced a thin line across my stomach, the blood began to spill; not too deep to do any harm to the child.

I closed my eyes in pain as father licked the blood off the knife."You better watch yourself boy..." he said grabbing me by my spiky hair and dragging me up upstairs.

My back scrape against the edge of each step. As soon as I was thrown onto his bed, my back was already bruised and bloody.

"Handcuff yourself in while I get prepared" Father left me alone in the bedroom while he go change. This is the perfect time for me to grab my son and runaway from home. And that was exactly what I was going to do. Though in pain, I manage to get to the door and slowly walked out and down the hall to my son's room. Akura was already standing by the doorframe when I opened the door, I guess he was trying to listen while father and I... well. Akura stared at me for a split second before screaming to warn father I was trying to escape.

This boy always give me a good reason to hate his ass. I covered his mouth before he made another sound. "Akura, be quiet. We need to leave." Akura was not listen though. He fought me as if I was trying to kidnap him.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" I heard father said behind me, I turned around and saw him wear tight leopard speedos. If I wasn't so scared I would of been on the ground laughing.

"Let.. me... go..." Akura bit me and I released him, next he used the stick he used to get me in trouble with earlier and stabbed me. I grabbed me stomach... he'd...

"My... my baby... you killed my baby..." Is the only thing I could say. He killed my baby. I collasped on the floor, I can hear my father walk toward Akura and grab his hand.

"What did you do!?" He'd yelled.

"I love you only, he was useless! Why want another one of him running around, and I heard you in the kitchen you don't care about that thing!" Akura sneered.

Father picked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs. Akura followed us down. "You know we have a yard to bury him in." Akura yelled from behind.

"Do you have any idea what you have done, maybe Sasuke is right." Father said as he step outside and placed me in the car. I put my hand on my stomach, I don't feel it moving anymore.

"Don't go...why do you care about him all of a sudden?" Akura asked.

"If I could son, I will murder him long ago. But goddamn laws don't tolerate child murders, the last thing I need is a recorded of that on my head. When we get to the hospital not a word of him birthing you, understand?" Akura shook his head yes. He hopped in the back of the seat next to me and we took off to the hospital.

By the time we reached the hospital I was near close to black out.

"Somebody help my son he pregnant!?" Father screamed, ignoring the odd stares he receives.

A nurse and two ER doctors pulled out a strecher and placed me it and pulled me to ICU.

.Normal POV.

The nurse stayed behind and talked with Fugaku.

"Excuse, What happen to him to get such an injury?"

"He was walking home from school, two kids were trying to rape him but he wouldn't summit to them, one of them stabs him. Is the baby alright?" he lied.

"We are not exactly sure about the child. How, did he conceive a child."

"He had a flaw, an embryological accident. Making he born with both male and female hormones and a uterus inside his body. He got himself pregnant." He lied again.

The nurse nodded, but she wasn't fully convince. She looked down at Akura hidding behind his father's back."Dont worry we going to save your brother and your little cousin." she smiled. Akura stared at her with an evil glare. He could careless about either well being.

(7 hours after) Fugaku was holding Akura as he sleep in his lap. The doctors covered in blood when they came inside the waiting room to give Fugaku the news.

"He okay, he's in the maternity ward; he just gave birth to a beautiful premature baby girl..."


	3. Chapter 3

Fugaku lightly smiled at the doctors.

"A little girl, huh? Where is my son?" he asked, pretending to be concern.

"Yes, and before we allow you to see him, we have some questions for you." Fugaku narrowed his eyes. What if sasuke spill the beans.

"Like?"

"Just a few more questions about the incident, nothing more." The first doctor said removing his gloves.

"First maybe we should tell you the infant condition; the wound on your son only graze the baby's soft skull but, blood from the cut cause bleeding that we have to erupt the water sack and pull the infant from the womb."

"In short we had to preform an emergency c-section..."

"She still haven't fully developed so there will be future medical difficulties, but it's hard to tell right now all we know she going to have a permeant scar on her head." The second doctor said.

Fugaku just nodded, he didn't care if the baby died as long as he get to have Sasuke in his hold again. 

"What happen for Sasuke to have a wound that deep?" A woman with a file and clipboard asked, she was from the department of Chiild Welfare.

...

Sasuke stared at his newborn daughter. She was in the incubator.

Seeing his daughter hooked up to cords, breathing and feeding tubes scares Sasuke. He all he want to do is grab his infant and runaway from his father and son, but he knows her immune system isn't fully developed yet, so he can infect his daughter with god knows what diseases, if he tries.

But, for some reason he doesn't know what to feel for his son.

Sad...angry...sick...

Two children by the man that gave him life, just sick, and his father sees no problem with it? 

Fucking sick bastard been doing this since he was a toddler, great fucking parenting skills! Screw your kids before they reach kindergarten.

Sasuke stared at the small portion of his child's face that was not cover with bandages and cords. 

She was a beautiful baby, looks alot like his mother... Sasuke was in great pain from the stitches on his belly but he still want a closer look, he gently pulled himself up using the side railings in the bed and crawled out, fighting the pain as much as possible.

It felt like years before he wobbled himself to her. He place his hand on the plastic glass container. "You're a very lucky little girl, I didn't think I will be having anything as precious as you...Kaori, you like your new name, Kaori?"

The baby was in a deep sleep, but she smiled as if she heard him, Sasuke just smiled back.

"Dont worry, I will keep you safe from your brother and...our father." 

It felt so werid to say that his child share the same parent; giving birth to his sister/daughter must be the ultimate sin AND IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT.

He wants hold his daughter tightly and cry on her little pink blanket she was holding. Kaori is going to have a terrible life!

"I'm sorry, Kaori" Sasuke cried, his tears hit the incubator. There was a knock on the door and as quickly he could Sasuke jumped back in his bed, ignoring the blood drips he made when accidentally open some stitches.

The door opened and another patient walked in. He was a wild haired blonde with blue bright eyes and a dumb expression on his face.

"So you're the pregnant guy the doctors we're talking about, geez!" He said in the most annoying loud voice ever produced in history of mankind. 

Sasuke don't know why but he already hate the annoying teen. The blonde walked inside the room gazing at Sasuke and landed his eyes on the baby.

"Whoa! The doctors weren't lying that is your kid ain't it!?" He ran towards the baby trying to get a closer look but, Sasuke through a pillow at him before he reached her.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH MY BABY OR I'LL FUCKING SLIT YOU GODDAMN THROAT WITH THIS GODDAMN FUCKING IV NEEDLE!" Sasuke yelled in his most terrifying voiced.

"Okay. Okay! No touching baby!" He said backing away.

"By the way, my name is Naruto." he said offering his hand. Sasuke refuse to shake it.

"My name is Sasuke." Sasuke mumble. He didn't want to talk much. He just want to be alone with his daughter.

"You know you look just like another patient in the hospital, but I doubt you guys know each other. He isn't as rude and well, I don't think he is gay either."

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"They how you get her!?" Naruto yelled back pointing at Kaori.

"BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING RAPED!" Sasuke screamed.Naruto was quiet. Sasuke regretted what he just said.

"I...I didn't know..."Sasuke stared back at Naruto.

"Naruto, why are you're here?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, uh...Honestly, I'm an orphan. No adoption agency wants me because of my behavior or some crap so like that they dump me here!"

'Believable' Sasuke thought.

"You can look at her if you want...BUT DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Naruto walked closer to the baby, as soon as he place his entire face on the container Kaori opened her eyes and began to whimper.

"Ah shit! Did I broke it!?" Naruto said. Sasuke chuckled at his comment.

"Kaori say hi to the idiot"Kaori began to wail, but it didn't bother either Sasuke or Naruto; she was so tiny that her cries sounded like a newborn kitten. 

It was cute.

 

...

Fugaku was in the waiting room holding the now sleepy Akura in his arms. Fugaku was very uneasy. The doctors didn't buy his story.

"There was no sign of struggle anywhere on Sasuke's body... The story of rape is not convincing. Now, did your son have any bullies that will tease him or do you think Sasuke did this to himself for a cry of attention."

"Honestly, I haven't got the whole story. I found him the way he is... I was worried so I brought him here, forgive me for lying earlier. But we are all worried." Fugaku said, he stroked his younger son's head to show doctors he cared about his kids.

"While we are still on the topic, don't you have another son registered in our hospital?" the doctor said looking at his clipboard.

"Yes, he was in a coma..."

"we would like you to see him first, there is something you want to see."

"I want to see the other one first, I demand to see him. Then we will see Itachi as a family."

"Very well..."


End file.
